


The al sughero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, strange
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna offre un the molto speciale a Ron.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna; RonPrompt1: tappi di sughero, prugne dirigibili, té





	The al sughero

The al sughero  
  
Ron si sedette per terra e ansimò. Si deterse con la manica la fronte sudata e la stanza delle necessità fece apparire un cuscino sotto di lui. Udiva le urla di altri ragazzi e il rumore di alcuni schiantesimi.  
  
“Fare parte dell’esercito di Silente è stancante” borbottò. Sentì qualcuno ticchettargli sulla spalla.  
  
“No, Herm, non mi…”. Si voltò e s’interruppe vedendo Luna.  
  
“Oh, ecco, sei tu” borbottò.   
Lovegood s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli porse una tazza di the.  
  
“Le prugne dirigibili si sono attaccate ai tuoi piedi e stanno togliendo l’energia sottopelle. Il tè è la soluzione” spiegò.   
Ron schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
  
“Sì, certo” sancì ironico. Afferrò la tazza tra le mani e la avvicinò alle labbra. Diede una sorsata e arricciò il naso.  
  
“Il tuo tè è terribile” si lamentò.  
  
“Forse non ho lasciato abbastanza i tappi di sughero al suo interno” valutò la bionda.   
Weasley scosse il capo.  
  
“Tu sei strana” si lamentò.   
Luna gli mise una ciocca vermiglie dietro l’orecchio e avvicinò le labbra a quest'ultimo.  
  
“Ciò che è strano affascina. Ricordatelo quando le prugne se ne saranno andate” disse. Si alzò, fischiettò e si voltò, allontanandosi saltellando.


End file.
